The present invention relates to a detecting circuit for detecting a high frequency or radio frequency (RF) signal and, more particularly, to a detecting circuit of the type required to have a linear detection characteristic, as one used to control transmission power in a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) communication system.
A detecting circuit of the type described has to meet the following two requisites at the same time when used to detect a TDMA signal or similar RF signal whose power level may change from one time slot to another. One requisite is that the mean detection output level of the circuit be maintained smooth in data fields. The other requisite is that a transition time existing between nearby time slots be confined in a range which does not effect the mean detection output level. However, a detecting circuit meeting both of these requirements has not been reported yet.